Miraculous LadyBug Вики:Опенинг/Видео
Полные версии = Miraculous, les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir Trailer Miraculous Ladybug Trailer FRENCH|Французская версия 레이디버그 트레일러공개! 9월 EBS와 Btv에서 전세계 첫방영!|Корейская версия 레이디버그X피에스타 뮤직비디오 공개!9월 EBS와 Btv에서 전세계 첫방영!|Корейская версия. Музыкальный клип от группы FIESTAR 200px 200px Текст ↓ class="article-table" Маринетт (говорит): Je m'appelle Marinette, Une fille comme les autres. Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! Маринетт (поет): Papillon noir, Paris mystère, C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange, La magie noire, me désespère, Et le chat noir n'est pas un ange. Uh-uh-oh Amour chassé-croisé, Uh-uh-oh Mon coeur aime Adrien. Uh-uh-oh Mais lui ne veut m'aimer ''Que lorsque je deviens… Припев: Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, Lady magique et Lady chance! Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Адриан (поет): C'est moi Chat Noir, toujours présent, J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants. Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment, Je me bagarre, éperdument. Uh-uh-oh Amour chassé-croisé, Uh-uh-oh J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, Uh-uh-oh Celle qui ne peut m'aimer ''Quand elle vit son destin… Припев 2 паза Адриан (поет): Miraculous! Miraculous Ohhh! Поют: Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Ladybug! Маринетт (говорит): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я самая обычная девушка. Но однажды судьба избрала меня для борьбы со злом. И я стала Ледибаг! Маринетт (поет): Тайны в себе хранит Париж Историю мою услышь Так странно вечно унывать Но магия спасет опять Ах, ах, ах Сердце своё отдам Ах, ах, ах Лишь тебе, Адриан Ах, ах, ах Надеюсь, что поймешь ''Кто же на самом деле я… Припев: В чудо поверь. Как талисман Магия Леди-ЛедиБаг! В чудо поверь, сердцем своим! Станешь героем ты моим! Адриан (поет): Я Кот Нуар, рядом всегда Я защищать готов тебя И для побед, я поклянусь Что бой любой будет за мной Ах, ах, ах Сердце свое отдам Ах, ах, ах Кому - не знаю сам Ах, ах, ах Но все изменилось, ''Когда встретил я тебя… Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): В чудо поверь! В чудо поверь! Оххх! Поют: В чудо поверь,сердцем своим! Станешь героем ты моим! ЛедиБаг! } - Корейская версия= class="article-table" style="min-width:350px" Маринетт (говорит): 낮 동안엔 난 마리네뜨. 그냥 평범한, 흔한 소녀지. 하지만 내겐 뭔가 특별한 게 있지. 왜냐면, 그건 비밀이야. FIESTAR (поет): 평범한 낮, 특별한 밤 내 비밀은 다들 몰라. 어둠 속의 악의 무리 내 눈빛에 사라지네. Uh-uh-oh 태양이 잠들어, Uh-uh-oh 저 달이 눈 뜨면, Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, 그 순간엔 내 세상이 와! Припев: 레이디버그, 날아올라! 아무도 막을 수 없어! 레이디버그, 어디서나 언제나 나를 불러줘 FIESTAR (поет): 누군가가 위험할 때, 일이 뭔가 잘못될 때, 주문처럼 행운처럼 눈 감은 채 just call my name Uh-uh-oh 마법이 시작돼 Uh-uh-oh 이 밤을 지배해 Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, 그 순간엔 내 세상이 와! Припев 2 раза FIESTAR (поет): 오, 레이디버그, 날아올라 레이디버그, 어디서나 언제나 나를 불러줘 레이디버그! Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just an ordinary, common girl. But there's something special about me. 'Cause, It's a secret. FIESTAR (поет): Ordinary day, special night No one knows my secret. Evil forces in the darkness Disappear because of my glare. Uh-uh-oh As the sun falls asleep Uh-uh-oh And the moon rises Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment Припев: Ladybug, flying high! No one can stop you! Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime FIESTAR (поет): When someone's in danger, When things go wrong, Like spell, like luck With your eyes closed, just call my name Uh-uh-oh Magic begins Uh-uh-oh Rule the night Uh-uh-oh One, Two, Three, My world comes to life in that moment! Припев 2 раза FIESTAR (поет): Oh, Ladybug, flying high FIESTAR (поет): Ladybug, wherever you are, Call me anytime Ladybug! } }} Miraculous Ladybug Trailer (HD 720p)|Английская версия (Из трейлера) Miraculous - Brittnee Belt & Cash Callaway - Miraculous! (Full opening song) English|Английская версия (Официальная версия) Miraculous. Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Miraculous! (Sing-A-Long Music Video) English|Английская официальная версия + караоке от Nickelodeon (трейлер)200px cYFCOqDs-J4 Текст ↓ class="article-table" Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринетт (поет): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Припев: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Адриан (поет): They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Поют: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! Маринетт (говорит): Днем я - Маринетт, Нормальная девчонка с обычной жизнью. Но есть одна вещь, О которой никто не знает-мой секрет. Маринетт (поет): Вся жизнь моя забав полна. Как поцелуй пьянит меня. Приходит тьма, но путь найду. Вняв силе, я ваш день спасу. А-а-а Жизнь закружит меня, А-а-а Не удержать себя. А-а-а Солнце покинет ввысь, Пора ли нам пройтись? Припев: Это Ледибаг. Выше прыжок! Мощность на всю, узрев беду. Это Ледибаг, Удачи шарм! Магия ждет и сила в нас. Адриан (поет): Их взгляд на мне, крутым сочтён Я Кот Нуар - в ночи закон. Кольцо полно энергии, А коготки... сама смотри. А-а-а О, ты не можешь знать, А-а-а Рост силы не унять! А-а-а Манит лунную ввысь, Пора ли нам пройтись? Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Это Ледибаг, выше прыжок! Уоу... Поют: Это Ледибаг, Удачи шарм! Магия ждет и сила в нас. Это Ледибаг! } - Полная версия = class="article-table" Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринетт (поет): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s when I become… Припев: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Адриан (поет): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Поют: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! Маринетт (говорит): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я обычная девушка, живущая самой обычной жизнью. Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто. Это моя тайна... Маринетт (поет): Обычный день. Я в школе вновь. И мысли мои лишь о нём. '' ''Его глаза. Взгляд отвожу. Но я заметна, как погляжу? О, о, оу И кругом голова О, о, оу Из под ног ушла земля О, о, оу Солнце зайдёт '' ''И время превращенья настаёт Припев: В чудо поверь! Равных нам нет! Все испытанья по плечу! В чудо поверь! Нам повезет! В сердце любовь всегда растёт! Адриан (поет): Я просто кот. Расслабься ты. Во сне себя мне подари. Я вновь силён рядом с тобой. Не дай упасть мне в грязь лицом. О, о, оу Жаль, не узнаешь ты О, о, оу О моей большой любви О, о, оу Улыбкой (лишь) блеснёшь И время превращенья настаёт Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Поют: В чудо воверь! Нам повезёт! В сердце любовь всегда растёт! В чудо поверь! } }} Miraculous - Anna Patai & Dénes Kocsis - Miraculous! (Full opening song) Hungarian|Венгерская версия Miraculous - Lanberry & Kuba Jurzyk - Mam super dar! (Full opening song) Polish|Польская версия Miraculous Ladybug - Nicole Cherry & Raul Stănulescu - Miraculos! (Full opening song) Romanian|Румынская версия 8G79d2hXDJ0 DI4PNGP1sYM ikk82b5qwVE Текст ↓ |-|ТВ версии = Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) English (Alternative version)|Английский (Альтернативная версия) Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) English (Official version)|Английский (Официальная версия) Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Creditless|Версия без титров ---- Miraculous - !ميراكلس (Official Opening Song) Arabic|Арабский Чудотворците - Ето ги тях! (Official Opening Song) Bulgarian (Instrumental)|Болгарский (Версия 1) Чудотворците - Ето ги тях! (Official Opening Song) Bulgarian (Dubbed)|Болгарский (Версия 2) ---- Katicabogár és Fekete Macska kalandjai - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Hungarian (Ver. 1)|Венгерский (Версия 1) Katicabogár és Fekete Macska kalandjai - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Hungarian (Ver. 2)|Венгерский (Версия 2) ---- Οι Φανταστικές Ιστορίες της LadyBug και του Cat Noir - Φανταστική! (Official Opening Song) Greek|Греческий Ladybug og Cat Noir på eventyr - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Danish|Датский Miraculous - המופלאה! (Official Opening Song) Hebrew|Иврит ---- Prodigiosa. Las Aventuras de Ladybug - ¡Es Ladybug! (Official Opening Song) Castilian Spanish|Испанский Le storie di Ladybug e Chat Noir - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Italian|Итальянский ---- 미라큘러스 레이디버그와 블랙캣 - 미라큘러스! (Official Opening Song) Korean (Disney Channel)|Корейский (Версия Disney Channel) 미라큘러스 레이디버그와 블랙캣 - 미라큘러스! (Official Opening Song) Korean (EBS. Ver. 1)|Корейский (Версия EBS. Версия 1) 미라큘러스 레이디버그와 블랙캣 - 미라큘러스! (Official Opening Song) Korean (EBS. Ver. 2)|Корейский (Версия EBS. Версия 2) ---- Ladybug & Cat Noir på eventyr - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Norwegian|Норвежский Miraculum. Biedronka i Czarny Kot - Mam super dar! (Official Opening Song) Polish (Ver. 1)|Польский (Версия 1) Miraculum. Biedronka i Czarny Kot - Mam super dar! (Official Opening Song) Polish (Ver. 2)|Польский (Версия 2) ---- Miraculous. As Aventuras de Ladybug - Sou Ladybug! (Official Opening Song) Brazilian Portuguese|Португальский (Бразилия) As Aventuras de Ladybug - A Ladybug! (Official Opening Song) European Portuguese|Португальский (Португалия) ---- Buburuza și Motan Noir - Miraculos! (Official Opening Song) Romanian (Ver. 1)|Румынский (Версия 1) Buburuza și Motan Noir - Miraculos! (Official Opening Song) Romanian (Ver. 2)|Румынский (Версия 2) ---- Mucize. Uğur Böceği ile Kara Kedi - Mucizevi! (Official Opening Song) Turkish|Турецкий Miraculous. Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir - Une Ladybug! (Official Opening Song) French|Французский ---- Kouzelná Beruška a Černý Kocour - Tajemná je! (Official Opening Song) Czech|Чешский Ladybug & Cat Noir på äventyr - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Swedish|Шведский |-|Инструментальная= Tale of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Instrumental (Korean version)|Инструментал (Из корейской версии) Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Official Instrumental|Инструментал (Официальная версия) Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Miraculous! (Official Opening Song) Instrumental w back-up vocals|Инструментал (С бэк-вокалом). Используется в дубляжах ----